(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension and, in particular, to a suspension system capable of optimally controlling camber angle according to vehicle condition.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A suspension system is designed to provide the best combination of ride quality, directional control, ease of handling, safety, stability, and service life. Particularly, the front suspension system makes provision for turning the front wheels both right and left, as well as for straight-ahead directional control. Also, the front suspension system absorbs most of the braking torque caused by weight transfer during braking.
In modern vehicles equipped either with a MacPherson type or a double-triangle type suspension, the camber angle of the front wheels has an important relationship with the behavior of the vehicle. Generally, in most suspension systems of the prior art, the camber angle is zero or very small for ideal contact between the tire and the ground.
However, if a suspension system is designed to have no camber angle while the vehicle is being driven straightforward, camber angle is generated when the vehicle turns, and it varies as the turning radius varies. If the suspension system is designed to have no camber angle during turning of the vehicle, there exists a camber angle when the vehicle runs in a straightforward direction.
Accordingly, in these prior suspension systems, it is impossible to obtain both straightforward running stability and turning stability with the same front suspension geometry.